To be with you
by Luceid Lycan
Summary: Warning! Adult situation, please reconsider if under age 18. At least thats what I think. My first fanfic. Jet leaves for the second time, I know normal stuff but with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

**KuroKiko**: Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wa3. But if i did, I'd make jet marry Virginia in the end.

* * *

It was dark, and only the small fire that lit in the middle had shown what appeared to be his teammates. After the hard battle of the day had they time to spend sleep in an unknown ruin. 

Only "he" was awake now. He had his faced buried in his knees while spending time looking at their leader, Virginia Maxwell. And had time to think why still had he not left? What did she mean to him (he knew what love was hearing it from Clive, but was still unsure of how to it felt), and what awaits them? Taking his glance off the lady, all these questions seemed to quicken his determination to leave, but still chained him to the team.

"Why am I still here……? Is it for her? Suddenly looking again at the sleeping brunette. Impossible, how can an android feel this way? I can just leave now if I wanted to.." He said as quickly standing up but with hardly any sound for anyone to hear.

Jet walked calmly to his mare, assuring nobody sensed his "actions" for leaving.

"Snap!" A broken twig caught his attention, feeling someone behind him. An icy feeling crept towards him.

He felt cold at the presence of the person looking at him. And looking back slowly, was surprised to see none other than their leader, Virginia Maxwell.

"So.. you're really leaving us then?" She asked, while looking on the ground as it had something more interesting than the situation at hand.

"What does it look like? You can do fine by yourselves, you don't really need me here." (Fixing the saddle)

Suddenly a moment of silence more dead than the night stopped his actions.

"Do I really want to leave? Why should I care about them anyway. About her.." Jet thought, and after that he looked at her. But none could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

"Sniff" She had both her hands covering her face clearly stating that she was crying.

He easily felt pain as he watched her entrenched in her sobbing, and the more he saw, the more Jet regretted even thinking about leaving them, especially her.

"Didn't you … didn't you think what we could have… what I could have felt?" While looking at him with those intense eyes, they run through Jet like a spear piercing his heart.

"Listen, I'm an android! Whatever I am, I'm not worth your feelings. I'm.."

"Your Jet Enduro! That's all that matters to me. Why can you just accept that " she said as she cut off what he was about to say.

Jet fiercely clenched my fist, he felt holding his feelings have never been this hard. She always had to open him up, and frankly she always knew how.

And as he turned his back he suddenly felt warm arms around him. She hugged him tightly, having no intentions of ever letting go.

"I know we have our differences, but don't you think its time you stopped isolating yourself from me." As she told him that, he suddenly felt comprehended to hug her back, and so he while did turning to face her.

These words struck him, and knew he had to say something. The fact that he was out of character made him say words that seemed impossible to hear from the silver haired loner.

"I care about you so much… so much that if your happiness means without having me around, then I would do so leave you. I don't want others to look at you as someone who fell in love with some artificial freak like me." These words escaped his mouth freely, Jet knew he needn't hold them back… for this was the point where he had to leave them for a long time, maybe even forever.

She seemed surprised by what he said, and somewhat angry.

"I don't care! More now that I know we both feel the same." She looked at the amethyst orbs that looked beautiful under the moonlit sky (God, how weak am I when it comes to her.) He thought as he looked back at her. "You think that I would give up on you just because they criticize on what you are! Your wrong Jet Enduro!"

Finally her sadness and anger has been turned into determination, and that made him feel at ease now. But still the decision stood his mind.

"Thanks… but I still must go." Feeling saddened at what he'd said.

"Then I'll go with you." She replied with constant feelings towards him.

Jet stopped in confusion of their leaders decision, but replied easily. "What about the oth..."

"Not saying goodbye Jet?" He was cut off quickly by a familiar voice.  
Clive had just been awaken, not surprisingly Gallows was beside him.

"Your such a punk, I haven't even had my goodbye kiss yet" Said Gallows sarcastically.

Virginia still had her arms around Jet, even though they were both blushing.

"We did not mean to eavesdrop, please pardon us. But it was rude of you to leave without us knowing" Clive added after fixing his glasses.

"Clive, Gallows… I.. " Virginia wanted to apologize for her selfish intentions. But still knowing that her teammates will understand what she wants.

"No need to worry about us leader, we can take care of ourselves. Besides, that punk still need someone to baby-sit him." As he said this, he stared at Jet with an intention to offend him, but it didn't affect him.

"Whatever.."

"Jet, please take me with you. I really want to be with you" Looking at him again with those orbs that he cant seem to say no to.

He saw how determined she was, he saw it in her eyes. And something whispered to his ear that said to himself "Finally, I found someone.. someone who doesn't care about what I am…"

And so Jet positioned himself on the horse, lending a hand to Virginia as he took her with him…

Moments past after their journey and they stumbled upon a near city…

They left and said their goodbyes to Clive and Gallows that night and turned into an inn after reaching the city.

Holding each others hands, Jet calmly lead her to a room. He saw her smile, and it felt so good.

There were two beds in the room, but both agreed without word to use only one.

Jet took off his vest and shirt, revealing his bare chest. Soon, Virginia followed suit, entrancing Jet to see her beautiful figure, and though both had wanted this, it was still a little embarrassing considering this is going to be their "first time". Then both undressed what was left of their clothes.

He laid her on the bed, kissing her gently on the lips. For him it never felt so good, her lips on his and their bare bodies brushing against each other, gladly feeling thankful that they shared one bed. Virginia's chestnut colored hair covering some part of her face made no hindrance to their favored actions, in fact it made her look more seductive having it unfixed and unkempt that way.

He pressed on her and felt her soft, beautiful plump mounds against his hard body. And as they kissed, it became more romantic as the moonlight struck at her, showing a pretty face beneath him. "Jet, I love you…" she interrupted as she panted a little.

The silver haired boy replied with a kiss, again setting the mood for a more loving approach. And before the deep slumber, made love under the deep light shone by the moon.

Morning came, and it felt better that he woke up having her beside him.

"G'morning sleepyhead" the brunette said, then kissing him with contentment in her heart.  
"Morning, how do you feel?" Asking her with a hint of concern.

Virginia smiled at him, then closing up less space between them revealing more of her naked body. It was of no concern to her anymore, as more had happened last night.

Then he hugged her gently knowing that they had no clothes on.

"Well, it did hurt you know, but it really felt good that I've done it with the man that I love." She replied giggling a little.

They were both content with what each had to offer. And they knew nothing could stand between them.

They both positioned themselves in a more relaxing way, after which they both closed their eyes and kissed. With Jet wrapping both his hands around her, and Virginia with both hands leaning against his chest.

Suddenly she withdrew, "So, how many children can we have?" Virginia said smiling slyly.

Jet was surprised by what she asked. But he replied plainly.

"Too early", he said and pulled her face against his to continue their bonding kiss.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Completed...**_

_Although I had completed this story, my decision to continue it can change depending on how people complement it. I have a good story in mind._

_I hoped some of you liked it. This is my first fan fic, thanks for those who would review nicely. _


	2. Your more than enough

**Disclaimer: **Everyone say it with me! I dont Wild Arms!

Lucied Lycan: Finally, i thought he'd never leave...

* * *

After the joy of midnight and with morning stretching its face upon the city, Jet and Virginia put their clothes on, both still rather tired from last nights "event". 

And as the first to finish, Virginia stretched her arms and faced Jet with a simple phrase lurking in her mind.

"I'm just going down to get some food. You want anything?" The brunette asked Jet with the same smile she has everyday.

No doubt, Jet took little time to think, and paced his sight on the beautiful woman.

"Order the same for me, doesn't matter anyway. What's important is that I get something to eat." He replied with eyes focused on woman that more than made him happy last night.

"Okie. Grouch! Beehh!"

With that, Virginia playfully stuck out her tongue and went downstairs in her usual attire.

With him now alone, his thoughts turned to himself. As he mesmerized the still passionate feeling, he looked down both of his hands and slowly sat on the bed.

"Tch!" He spat on thought.

But the sound of irritation he made did not etch on his face, instead it ironically turned to a small curve that looked like..

You guessed right….

It was a "smile".

Certain feelings he had not known before filled his whole body, and felt kind of weird for him. Momentarily, after the interesting look he made on his hands, his face lifted up to see outside of the window.

With the sky on his focus, he mumbled something silently.

"Are you going to kill me if you knew something happened between us, old man?"

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Oh! Wait! And can you please add more bacon?" The brunette insisted as she ordered breakfast for her and Jet.

"Uh.. Ma'm we don't usua…"

"Please! Pretty please!" Virginia cut off the person at the counter, while putting both her hands together to make the act a little more convincing.

"Okay, I guess we have do that, but this time only." The person muttered, but quickly withdrawing the little scowl from his face.

"Wow! Thanks so much miss!"

Her clasped hands slowly got away from each other and her face lighted with a big smile.

"Um.. Is it okay if you could deliver it at room 4?" Virginia asked without hesitance.

"Okay, we'll bring it there shortly." The female worker said plainly and continued to write at some records.

"Thanks again!" Then continuing to walk upstairs at their room.

As she walked each step with ease, she suddenly stopped at the middle of the stairs.

As she stopped, it looked like she was now thinking of something, and though the matter did not look serious enough, it still concerned her somewhat.

"Um… Thinking about it, I'm now a woman." A small giggle marked her beautiful face, and thus she continued to walk. With that, she only had one thought in her mind.

"I wonder what would father and mother say about this?"

Even as she wondered with each pace, she talked about this people as if they were still alive and only steps away from them.

Truly, how she misses them dearly….

But before the thoughts could sadden her, she suddenly snapped back at what was happening now. And she knew that this was more important than the past… her past.

As it stooped over the sorrow thought, she smiled innocently and continued on to press forward to where her lover is.

Inside the room, Jet could be seen waiting and sitting on the bed.

The bed they "shared" last night. The word made him at least raise an eyebrow.

Suddenly, his looks turned to the door as it opened slowly. And upon seeing the precious figure that followed it he soon stood up and gazed at her.

"I asked them to bring it up for us, so guess we'll just have to wait." Virginia explained after closing the door, then smiled at Jet blooming with full contentment.

"Whatever."

After Jet muttered his most "unexpected" (yeah right) remark, she moved closer to him on the bed and hugged him from behind. Planting a small kiss on him.

The hug grew more tight as Jet patted Virginia's head with his left hand.

"Mmmmm….. I'm so happy!"

And with that said she suddenly started attacking Jet with vast amounts of kisses.

"Hey!" Jet was trying to fend off the attack but could not fight it, after which both fell on the bed and Virginia laughed with Jet below her, surprisingly with a smile on his face.

As she saw this, she leaned forward to his face and kissed him gently. Slowly pulling back, she gazed at Jet's eyes.

Suddenly…

Small beads of crystal flowed from her eyes. With what he saw, Jet's hands slowly wiped them from her face as if on impulse.

"Why?" He asked at first with little emotion.

And though Virginia couldn't speak at first, but managed to reform herself after a while.

"It's… " She weakly said as Jet continued to caress her face.

"…….." Jet's face welcomed worry and confusion at the same time. Nor could he speak with what he was seeing now, for it was only the second time he saw Virginia cry up-close.

"Just that I'm so happy, all those moments being lonely in the past. Hardships, battles… I couldn't ask for a much more better reward, and a better life. I know I mess up most of the things at times… But.."

"Shh…." Jet's hand that caressed her face covered her mouth with one of his fingers. And with that, both fell silent, cherishing and comforting each other for the blessed time they are having now.

Not content with what was done, Jet knew he had to say something

"Words…." As Jet said the single word, he soon thought of something plain to say.

"They can't compare to what you do.."

With all said and done, he slowly brought Virginia down to him and embraced her with, and soon both connected with a kiss.

* * *

Luceid Lycan: I'm so lonely... it's co cold... 


End file.
